Past Life
by seafox
Summary: History has a tendency to repeat itself, especially when about unresolved love stories. Between visions of the past and Milo shouting profanities, Saori thinks she owes them her aid.


**I suppose that if you're reading 'Newton and his Apple' you must be thinking what the hell am I doing posting other fics when I should be finishing that one. No need to worry, I am fully conscious of how that story is going to develop. And I was dieing to post this one. It came to me one morning and I had to write it. I love mixing Camus and Milo with Degel and Kardia. And like I said once, there aren't enough fics with these pairs.**

**I hope you enjoy this one.**

**For those who never read anything of my work, I must warn that English is not my first language.**

**xxxxx**

Past Life

Being a goddess – and a reincarnated one, at that – sometimes Saori had the impression of having lingering memories from her past life. When she walked through the Sanctuary, it was very common to have some sort of déjà vu. It was as if every pillar, every stone, had double meanings, as if she was seeing double every once in a while.

That was especially common when her eyes would occasionally fall upon Camus and Milo.

Each time she saw them bickering over nothing or training or simply talking alone in a corner, she had the clear notion that she had seen them in a life before. Well, maybe not them, properly, but for some reason the sight of Aquarius and Scorpio's cloths parading together everywhere was oddly familiar.

There were days in which she would cross the Eleventh House and would end up watching one of the most common scenes in the Sanctuary.

"And then the bastard told me to bugger off. Told ME to bugger off. Well, of course I had to clean the ground with his face." Milo babbled while he walked around the grand armchair.

"Of course." Camus answered before taking a sip of whine, a book in his other hand, comfortably sat at his armchair.

"Those candidates are annoying beyond belief! I half wish those bronze brats hadn't killed so many silver saints, than we wouldn't need to put up with this kind of shit. Can you imagine? Telling a golden saint to BUGGER OFF!" Milo raged, touching stuff and moving them around, not caring or not realizing he was making a mess.

"Hmhm." Camus murmured.

"Hey, are you paying any attention to me?" Milo was half scowling and half pouting now.

Camus had his back to the other, so all Milo could see was a slight move from his head. From Saori's angle, however, she could spot a tiny amused smile in Camus' ever serious lips, apparently having fun with playing with his volatile friend's mood.

"_You are unbelievable! Are you good for nothing else but reading?" Kardia would stomp around until he was facing Degel "I am here complaining about this outraging kid and all you have to say is 'hmhm'?"_

"_Well, this isn't exactly a rare happening, is it now?" Degel lifted his face from the book, his eyes hidden behind the shinning lens of his glasses "At any rate, I am very proud that you managed to keep your temper with the kid, Kardia."_

_Kardia seemed to light up with anger._

"_Don't talk to me like I was boy who cannot control himself!"_

_Degel offered him the slightest of smirks._

"_As you wish, Kardia." He said before he returned his attention to his book and inwardly, little Sasha chuckled silently so she wouldn't be discovered behind the door. It was always funny to watch them bicker._

Milo huffed in anger.

"I don't know why I put up with you! I might as well be talking with a freezer, and the freezer would at least give me popsicles!"

"You can have one if you like. You know the way to the kitchen." Camus answered not raising his eyes from the book.

Milo stared at him with a death glare a few seconds before he actually turned and went into the kitchen. Camus amused smile turned into a smirk, still small but very definitely there.

xxxx

Usually after those moments, Saori would take an instant to breathe. It was rather confusing to be hit with sudden memories from a childhood she never had. Not to mention it was curious that history would appear to repeat itself, as if the mixture of ice and poison was a constant in the Sanctuary.

At least she thought it was mixture, since one could never be seen without the other but had never really displayed public romantic affection. One day she asked Aphrodite, hoping the Gossip Saint could enlighten her, but the only answer she got was a chuckle and an enigmatic sentence. "They resist bravely, though."

When talking with Mu she was able to understand a bit more.

"Well, I don't think they are together in that way, yet. But what do I know? Camus doesn't share these things with anyone and Milo can be surprisingly mouth shut if he wants to, especially when concerning his best friend."

"Truth is that some of us have lost all hope." Added with sarcasm Deathmask, who happened to be walking with them through the village. "Shura and I have been betting for years now and none of us has gotten any money yet."

"Why would they take so long?" she wondered, truly intrigued. Hyoga and Shun hadn't wasted any time, for example.

"Another thing none us know for sure." Mu answered polite as always, but Deathmask surely wasn't keen on _not_ talking about other people lives. No wonder Aphrodite would hang out with him.

"Because Camus is a cold unloving bastard and Milo is as proud and bad tempered as a raging dog, that's why." He half laughed, earning a small frown from Mu.

"They should not waste their time." Saori said at last "The last saints who had those cloths were not as lucky as them."

At that moment both Aries and Cancer stopped to look at her, puzzled by her words. Well, she was puzzled by her words herself; they had felt as if she had said something similar before. Then an understanding light appeared on Mu's eyes.

"You should go talk with Shaka sometime, my Lady."

Perhaps she should. She loved all her saints, but she would rather not pry in Camus and Milo's lives by using her 'Past Sight' or whatever it was.

xxxx

_The heavy silence had been hanging for a while now and Kardia was tempted to try and say something. He could handle Degel's cold treatment; Degel's silent treatment was another thing entirely._

"_Why won't you just say something?" he asked with a low growl but with his eyes on the ground._

_Degel didn't answer, he just kept there, motionless with his freezing hand on Kardia's back. When the other thought he wouldn't get any answer, the Aquarius Saint spoke at last._

"_You were stupid." His voice was low and cold, but there was also a hidden tone beneath it, something Kardia couldn't quite grasp what it was._

"_I just thought that—"_

"_You don't think, Kardia. We have both agreed on that a long time ago." Degel cut him, and before Kardia could snap he added with an even lower tone "You should have called me."_

_Kardia had no answer to that. He really should have, but as usual his pride stopped him from doing so. Most of the times, Degel would already be there, so it was OK, he didn't need to say a word. But this time Degel was away on a mission. Luckily he had arrived on time._

"_We have to protect the Goddess and the land. We cannot have you being stupid all the time."_

_At that, Kardia really snapped, even though he remained under Degel freezing and healing touch._

"_I see. That's all that matters, right? I must stay alive so I can die for the Goddess." He said with clear bitterness in his voice, against his better judgment. No Gold Saint should be seen or heard talking such things. But Degel really got under his skin._

_In response, Degel's hand became even colder – his voice, however, was surprisingly a bit (just a bit) warmer._

"_We were all doomed the moment we took the cloths. You must stay alive, for as long as you can, period. Stupid. Don't you dare die when I am not around."_

Usually, when Camus lectured him, Milo only got bored or even madder. This time however, it was different. As his friend was bandaging his bleeding wound, his voice was more serious – than the normal serious, that is.

"Just because we're back to life doesn't mean we can waste it. I had things under control with Hyoga, you should have not interfered. Now look at you."

"It was nothing serious!"

"I don't care."

The immediate response took Milo aback. That was different from Camus' usual lecture. There was something in his voice. Had he been in a better position to demand for questions, he would try to find out what was the problem with his friend.

"The Goddess brought us back to life for a reason, Milo." Camus said after a few minutes of heavy silence.

For some reason he chose to ignore, that angered the Scorpio saint. "Then pray, tell me, Camus. What does dear Athena wants from us this time?" He knew he could die again just for speaking like that, but now that he had started he might as well get to the point "For us to kill our own best friends in battle, maybe? Or for me to see you die by the hands of your favorite pupil, _again_? Well, you can sacrifice yourself again if you wish, but do not count with me to help you!"

Milo sighed angrily. He was upset for so many reasons, now. He didn't know it was special training! How could Camus blame him for wanting to protect his best friend? And now with that 'Athena's will' talk! OK, maybe Milo was a bit traumatized with the last war, seeing the Aquarius Saint die and all, and don't take him wrong despite his venomous words, but it hurt to hear that his life was important only to fulfill the Goddess' wishes. Weren't they supposed to be the closest saints in the Sanctuary? The best friends, ever?

Didn't Camus know that Milo loved him?

He heard a sigh from the man tending to his back. Suddenly part of his anger turned into curiosity. Camus was really acting weird that day.

"She brought us back to life so we could live, you baboon head. And I really don't intend to spend her gift mourning over your stupid death. Next time, use your head and listen to me when I tell you to get out of the way." Camus said, adding after some time "I heard you when you talked about my death. I don't want to experience it first hand with you."

Surprised with the answer, Milo turned his head down a bit ashamed and relieved at the same time, trying to hide the warmness that crept through him at Camus words. Maybe there was hope for him, then.

xxxx

Receding down to Capricornius, Saori felt bad for having intruded in their intimate moment again – not only in the present but also in the past. She had talked to Shaka, as instructed by Mu, and he had helped her to control the memory flux between her incarnations and it had been a relief. You see, Camus and Milo were not the only ones who brought her visions from the past.

However, as soon as she heard the Aquarius Saint lecturing Milo she instantly remembered how Degel used to do the same with Kardia, just for different reasons. It was odd, since she had been able to keep it all at bay for the last week. Why would it be harder with Camus and Milo? Maybe, there was a message there?

Leaving the path of the temples, Saori sat beneath a tree and concentrated hard. Trying to do the inverse way of what she'd been doing. Instead of blocking, remembering. Remembering all that she could.

xxxx

Milo was still a bit suspicious. He usually didn't get much luck, why would it start now?

Fair enough, he had worked hard for the Goddess – as he had profanely shouted the other day, now hoping that she had not heard it – but sending them in vacations was much unexpected, right? And along with Camus, no less? What could have he done to deserve that?

"I still don't understand the reason for this vacation." He said once again as they left the Sanctuary behind and heard a sigh in response.

"It is not a vacation, Milo."

"I know, I know. It is merely an assessment of our borders with the northern gods dominium, all right. But Athena did say we should take the opportunity to relax for a few days!" he insisted again "I don't know about you my friend, but I am most certainly sleeping until late."

Even icy Camus couldn't avoid a chuckle to escape his lips.

"_As if you didn't already do that every day." Degel said by his side._

"_Hey, it's not as if I get out of bed at noon! Besides, we're going on a supposedly dangerous mission; I think I have the right to rest the most I can." Kardia answered, conveniently leaving out the part about watching his best friend closely and maybe, just maybe, confessing his love for him._

_He didn't know exactly why, but he had the feeling he didn't have much time. There was something inside him telling him to spit it out and just kiss his beautiful companion. It was hard to judge what would do more damage: to confess already and endure the possible consequences, or to endure everything in silence with a distinct possibility to never have a chance like that ever again._

_Golden saints were falling one after the other these days, and even though their life expectancy had never been really high to begin with – especially for him – it was greatly unnerving to live that doubt. Because, you see, it was not of dying he was afraid of. There was only one thing that scared Kardia: wasted opportunities – or a wasted life, in their specific case._

_He just couldn't understand why he had not acted on it yet. It was nothing like his character, to keep waiting like a coward. Kardia was a direct person in every aspect of his life – apart from the Degel department, that is. Deep down, he was not sure which was holding him back: the prospect of a rejection, or – perhaps even worse – the possibility of Degel keeping his friendship for pity._

The northern lights really were something to admire, Camus could never get tired of watching that marvel of nature.

At first, he had been reluctant to go along with Milo's idea, but now he was glad he did. It was not until that moment that he realized how much in need of a little peace he was in need of. One could argue that it was nearly impossible to have peace around the Scorpio Saint and usually that was the case, however, the beauty of the North was strong enough to keep even his energetic friend quiet. And to make him more beautiful, as well, if that was possible.

After completing the mission, Milo talked him into visiting his old home at Siberia and showing him the places where he used to train. Now they were sitting outside a wooden shed, watching the show that nature gave them. Under those lights, Camus could not believe that there was another human being more pretty than Milo, another being, in fact. Humans, specters, gods… the scorpion topped them all easily.

There, sitting right beside him, shivering because of the cold he was not used to, his nose a bit red and with eyes glowing like the night sky, Milo was perfection.

And to think he used to be disturbed by that! It was only natural, of course, that he, as the master of ice, would be out of place when dealing with feelings. He had been thought his entire life that sentiment was what defined the losing side of the battle. It was only natural that Milo would cause confusion inside of him.

Friendship with that loud mouthed person had proven to be impossible to avoid and even that had been difficult for him to accept. If there was one thing that Milo excelled at, though, was getting to him – in so many ways. It was not long after a few days that Camus accepted the fact that they would be best friends; that the Sanctuary's most obnoxious saint would be constantly around him. It was not long after Camus accepted he didn't mind that.

However, when he understood the depth of his feelings, he had been really troubled. Friends were ok, no one could go without them, in truth. But being in love? With Milo, no less? To say that Camus had been in denial was an understatement. Dying changes one's view, though. Especially when you know you are hurting the person you care about most in the world.

They were alive now, best friends as ever, never apart for too long and it was good. Camus couldn't avoid thinking it could be better, though. That was what troubled him these days… the big question. One would expect that he, all reason and knowledge, would have the answer for it, but he didn't. He simply kept asking himself. Should he take the chance?

_Degel thought not. Chances were that he would lose his most precious friend in the world and that was something he couldn't afford. Not when they were in the middle of an important mission. Not ever._

_There, looking at Kardia under the stars, he felt oddly unattached of the rest of the world. The only thing that existed was Kardia, Kardia's wild hair going with the cold wind, Kardia's overly warm body so painfully close and yet so distant._

_Sometimes, not always but frequently enough to be disturbing, Degel wished he could be more like the raw creature that Kardia was. What good was wisdom there, at the north of the world when they were most likely going towards their deaths? If he was a braver man, he would say it all and deal with the consequences later._

"_This place is beautiful, I'll give you that." Kardia's voice interrupted his thoughts._

"_I knew even a brute like you would see that." He teased him, so it would be easier to ignore his previous musings._

_The other only snorted. "Feeling funny today, are we?"_

_Degel watched him intently. The Scorpio Saint had been strangely quiet, keeping to himself most of the time instead of just speaking endlessly or being rude to anyone who would pass._

"_Is there something wrong?" he asked, worried._

"_No." Kardia answered, then smirked at him "If anything, this damn cold is good to keep things at bay, huh?"_

_Typical Kardia, making jokes about his situation, as if he cared for nothing in the world. If Degel decided to be honest, he felt somewhat hurt that his friend didn't care that much to stay alive. How could he not care, when Degel – of all people – did?_

"_Are you all right, though?" Kardia asked, suddenly serious._

_Looking into those eyes, Degel shivered, and not from the cold. Once again he realized that Kardia was truly a wild beast and how much he was attracted to him. There, looking into those eyes, Degel wondered how he was able to resist the pull that existed in them. He wanted nothing more than sink into Kardia, maybe allow himself to melt in his arms._

_Duty came first, though. Desire clouded the judgment and Degel couldn't accept that._

_Then, there was a subtle touch at his arm._

"_Well, are you? You seem… off."_

_It was rare to hear worry in the scorpion's voice. Degel always felt himself swell with pride every time he heard it, because he knew that only he deserved that tone from Kardia. It was how he knew that, at least to some extent, he meant a lot to his friend._

_Once again, he looked into Kardia's eyes, easily hiding his own emotions as it was his specialty. There was turmoil in there and Degel craved to be part of it. It would be both useless and fruitless to keep his feelings to himself much longer. He needed to voice that. He needed Kardia. Perhaps, after the mission, when things were less hurried and dangerous, he could confess it to him. After duty, Degel would allow it to himself._

_So he nodded, still conscious of the slight touch of fingers on his arms. Perhaps Kardia wanted him too?_

"_I am fine, thank you."_

"Well, of course you're fine, you're a penguin!" Milo laughed "I was not asking about the cold. I was asking… in general. You're so quiet."

"I always am."

Milo rolled his eyes "But today you're different."

Camus gave it some thought. "Perhaps."

Milo said nothing back, already used to his cryptic moods. Instead, he turned to look at the sky again and Camus took the opportunity to simply watch him. Was the Greek… shivering? Controlling the need to roll his eyes, Camus came closer to his friend. You can always count on Milo to try and be a tough guy.

The scorpion turned to him when he noticed that the distance between them was shortened. Taking a single calming breath, Camus came even closer and surrounded Milo with one of his arms.

"What… what is this?" the Greek asked, his voice strangely low, almost as a whisper. Did that mean he was nervous too?

"This is me taking the chance." Camus answered.

"What?" Milo asked, his voice hesitant and his eyes confused.

"You're cold."

"… yes."

They looked into each other's eyes and somehow that made Camus more confident. That was it, no turning back now. No will to turn back.

Slowly, cautiously, giving Milo time to understand what he was about to do and step back if he wanted to, Camus approached their faces, his other hand diving into the cascade of blue hair and resting at his neck. When Milo closed his eyes, he knew he had been given consent. Camus closed the gap between their mouths.

The first kiss was tentative, undemanding. Their lips moved together for what felt like forever, and by the time that tongues joined the dance they were already lost into each other. Milo's arms surrounded his neck; Milo's hair mingled with his own, Milo's scent invaded his senses. Milo was everywhere, was everything.

"I dreamt of this so many times…" Milo whispered when they parted for air, still holding each other as close as they could get "I feel like I've been waiting for this during more than a lifetime."

"Then the waiting is over, mon ànge."

The second kiss allowed desire to arise, now that they both knew that it was all real. Soon, Camus could only register how awful it felt to have Milo all covered up with layers of clothes. He wanted, he needed, to see that creature's perfection in all his glory, to merge their bodies and never let him go.

He took Milo inside, where there was a fireplace and no need at all for clothes.

xxxxx

Next time Saori was unfortunate enough to glimpse at the pair, she was immensely happy that her plan to stop the memory flow had worked. Even though she was sad that the two previous saints never got the chance to enjoy their feelings, she also felt relieved.

She was not sure what she would do if she had to see double sex scenes every time she walked in unannounced at Camus and Milo – not that they would ever notice her, of course, being so… _into_ each other.

**xxxxxxxx**

**This is it. Simple one-shot with Saori's godly perspective on their lives. Like it?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**seafox**


End file.
